Son of darkness
by Dragon.Of.Chaos97
Summary: Was Malefor truly as evil as the dragons claim? What if he wasn't? I am the only one that knows the truth. The only one that knows who Malefor truly is. My name is Dusk the night drake, and I am Malefor's son. Rated M for mature... just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I (hopefully) made my mind up about the fifth fanfic. I asked myself a question a long time ago. Was Malefor truly evil? What if he wasn't? What if he was possessed like Spyro? We shall see.**

Son of darkness chapter 1; a new world

Stargazing.

A forgotten hobby, well, you _could _say it was a hobby. I mean after all, it can be fun spotting the constellations and stars are pretty after all. What? I think they are. Nobody appreciates the night anymore. I suppose I'm the only one who can… I am a creature unlike any other. I sighed. I felt the starlight and moonlight bathe me in radiance. Parts of my scales flickered like the stars themselves. Some might call me the star dragon, fools. They were right, I can feel the lights that only come in the night; they make me more powerful if anything. I sighed again. Despite the fact that I felt bliss I couldn't shake that ball of lead in my stomach. It has nothing to do with that lizard I ate earlier as a snack. I'm immune to poison.

My name is Dusk the night drake. Now I know what you're thinking. 'What's the difference between a drake and a dragon?' the differences are subtle but they're there. Dragons and drakes are relatives, species-wise. Dragons are usually a bit chunkier, smaller and heavily muscled. Drakes are tall, lithe and almost female compared to a dragon.

But that doesn't mean we're weak, drakes are considerably stronger than they look and our elemental skill is a bit more powerful than a dragons. Our tails are longer and more whip-like than our cousins. Drakes also have a tendency to have symbols on their bodies; I have two crescent moon shapes on my wings that shine on the underside and the topside in the moonlight and starlight like my scales. I'm the special case. You know that thing I didn't want to do? Well, oh god this will take some time to explain. I'm Malefor's son. Yeah you heard me; _Malefor's _son. I have to talk to him soon. When the night is at its apex, I will be at my most powerful. I have a special ability that allows me to contact the spirits of the dead. I knew that my dad was dead. I better tell you the full story.

You see, my dad Malefor, he was always curious and eager to learn. However that curiosity led to his downfall. Purple dragons, as powerful as they were, had a weakness; they were susceptible to possession. The dark elements work their way into your soul and try to make you evil. As you probably know by now, Malefor was one such unfortunate soul. Before he became possessed for good he hid me in a cave and contained me in a time crystal.

"When I die I will release a special wave that will destroy the crystal and allow you to live your life as you should." I was… twelve? Yes twelve. I wonder how much time has passed. "My other egg is also safe. I put it forward in time, you will meet your brother soon. You'll know him when you see him." I nodded. You'd think that I would refuse to go in the crystal and accept my father's death just like that. He told me it was going to happen when I was nine. Despite my best efforts to help him I could only delay the inevitable. On that fateful day I woke up from my state of torpor to find that the world was more beautiful than ever. I gasped when I saw it all.

Well that's what happened. Now I'm going to see my dad while I could. Only an adult could contact the spirits for guidance and even then it was harder than drawing blood from a rock. But as I said; I'm special, my mother was a powerful drake, and my dad was a powerful dragon. But I can only do this once. I steeled myself for what I had to do.

I had to say goodbye.

I better tell you what I look like then. My scales are midnight blue. My eyes are a sapphire blue, my mothers actually. My underbelly was the colour of a scabbed wound. My tail blade was the shape of a long bullhook, I lost count of how many times I have gutted and slashed training dummies with my tail blade. My horns weren't all that special; they looked like a pair of knifes jutting out of the back of my head they were bronze-ish in colour like my tail blade. I sighed as I reached the clearing where I'll contact my dad. I lied down and closed my eyes.

Then it came. I felt dizzy, I swayed as my spirit left my body and went into the realm beyond. My body finally crashed on the floor as my soul wandered away. What I am doing is more akin to my possession element, it has the same principle but your spirit doesn't take someone else, it goes somewhere else, in my case the land of the ancestors. Light, it was all I could see. Slowly I made my way through the light until I found him. My dad.

"Son…" He said. I stood stock still. I couldn't believe it; this is the last time I'll ever see him again. A tear slowly formed and slid down my face. "Now, now son. You mustn't cry, please. You have a life to look forward to, don't let my death spoil it for you." I couldn't speak. I knew he was going to die but I couldn't help it. I broke. I collapsed onto the floor and cried like there was no tomorrow. My dad went over and patted my back comfortingly. "You knew this would happen, cheer up, I am free now." My head jerked up.

"I-it's gone?" I whispered.

"Yes my son, the darkness within me has been defeated." Now he was crying as well. "I'm proud of you son, you did what I asked. I'm sorry that I took so much away from you. But now, I must ask something else of you." I smiled.

"A-anything." Dad nuzzled my forehead.

"Your brother, find him and tell him and his friend that I am sorry for what I did. You'll recognize him when you see him." I didn't want to leave, I wanted to kill myself so I could stay with my dad. "Listen to me Dusk, I will always be there for you, I will _always _watch you from the stars. And I will always be here." He pointed a talon at my heart.

"Come with me!" I begged. "Please come back." I began to weep.

"I cannot. I'm so sorry son." He was crying as well, but only a few streaks, I was making a river. I was on the verge of breaking down, but I stopped myself

"_This is what he wanted." _I thought to myself. I only had a few seconds left. "Goodbye, dad." My dad smiled.

"Never say that my son, I am always with you." He placed his paw on my chest, nearly knocking me over while he was at it. We shared a moment of laughter before I felt something tug at me. I sighed again. I'm doing that a lot.

"I gotta go, tell mom that I love her." I whispered. We embraced for a short while before I felt my spirit leave the realm of the ancestors.

"I will. Remember my son…" Malefor called after me. "I am always there for you." His voice was fading. I felt like I was falling. Light flashed in my eyes and I gasped for air. It was nearly morning, the sun was rising and the sky was pink and midnight blue. I shook my head silently.

"_Don't think like that." _I thought to myself. _"Dad will always be with me. Forever." _I paused. I must do something first. Tapping into my earth powers I created a small gravestone and inscribed this.

_Rest in peace Malefor_

_Beloved father and friend_

_May you be forever free from the darkness._

"_May we all be free from the darkness." _I thought gloomily. I needed to find a settlement of some sort. I sniffed once, twice and thrice. Each sniff was deep. I was searching for traces of magic. There… faint, but there. I turned to the direction of the scent, wiped away my tears and took flight.

Whoever you are my brother, I'll find you. A name echoed in my mind. A name I never heard of before.

_Spyro…_

**Okay sadness aside badassery coming right up. Dusk is murder in a fight because he was trained by Malefor himself on how to show no mercy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning (squeaky voice) Morning! We have egg, bacon, spam spam spam. (coughing fit) Sorry about that anyway without further ado let's follow Dusk once more.**

Son of darkness chapter 2; defiantly _not _in Kansas anymore

Where am I? Simple question, not so easily answered. I had no idea how long I was out for. I could have been out for a century for all I know. I scanned the endless forest for any trace of a landmark or anything to navigate by. But there was sod all. Just trees, trees, _trees._ I sighed in frustration. I don't growl or snarl much unless I get _very_ angry, and I'm not known for my anger management problems. In fact I'm probably not known at all. I suppose that's for the best though. Dad would have tried to blow up the world if I know how the darkness within works, needless to say that thousands would have died as a result of that war. Ancestors only know how much of the world was reformed or cities and villages being burned down. The only thing I had was that scent. Drakes can smell magic, or sense it. So can dragons if they concentrate I think. Drakes were always the more dominant species in the magic department.

I snorted. There I go being all vain and dominant. Ah, well. I decided to call it a day and decided to have some fun. I stopped flapping my wings and dropped hind feet first in a freefall. Faster and faster until before hitting the ground I charged my hind legs with earth energy and I landed with a resounding crash. Trees and all sorts of stuff went flying all over the place. I laughed at the minor destruction I made. It's been years since I had some fun, don't know how many years exactly but years nonetheless. I landed near a swampy region somewhere…

**Flash** **POV…**

I spat out my cup of tea as a minor earthquake rumbled in the village.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my wife Nina.

"I don't know… let's go check it out, Sparx is still asleep."

I nodded and we went out the door.

And straight into the waiting forms of a dozen frogweeds.

**Dusk** **POV…**

I slogged through the muddy bogs of the swamp. Urgh this stuff goes up to my ankles. I channelled my ice powers and made a bridge of ice. I have to test myself anyway… what better way to do it than showing off? I chuckled as I crossed my little bridge, glided over small ravines or gaps in the ground. Oh god I'm bored. A hostage situation might be good now. Not a moment later after forming that thought I heard a loud and piercing scream resound through the swamp. Thank you! I ran after the sound and lo and behold; two small glowing things surrounded by walking Venus fly traps with tongues sticking out of their mouths. Weird. One of them ate the blue glowing thingy and the pink one screamed again.

"Don't eat me! Please!" Showtime.

I used my dragon time, yes I can use dragon time. Purple dragon blood for the win, where was I? Oh yes! I landed right in front of the fly traps and grabbed its tongue as it flew out in slow motion. Letting go of my dragon time I slammed my green wreathed clenched paw into the plant and its head snapped back, spitting out the blue glowing thing. The plant sank into the ground and I breathed a stream of fire at the rest of them. They were incinerated in seconds. Wasn't much of a fight but it will suffice, for now. I exhaled slowly and allowed my heartbeat to return to normal. My ocean blue eyes scanned the swamp for more potential foes. Upon finding none I walked away and followed the scent again, leaving the glowsticks behind.

**Flash POV…**

What just happened? First I was attacked, then I was eaten, then the frogweed spat me out and a blue dragon killed all of them with one shot! I better tell my son about this… I flew back to my house and into Sparx's bedroom.

"Sparx! Sparx! Wake up!" I yelled into my son's ear. No reaction. I sighed and changed tack. "Hey Sparx, Cynder decided to visit today." Sparx's eyes opened and he flew off his bed.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. I raised my hands to calm the golden dragonfly down.

"It's alright I just said that to wake you up." I explained to him. He launched into his rant immediately.

"Why would you want to wake me up? Don't you have better things to do than torment me? Is something big happening out there or something? Is—" I cut him off.

"A frogweed nearly ate me." I managed to cut in when he paused to catch his breath. Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Aaaand?" He queried.

"A blue dragon came in and breathed fire all over them. He also used some green magic thing and apparently he moved faster than a creature his size should." I exhaled when I finished.

"That can't be right…" Mumbled Sparx. My eyebrow cocked. "He's blue, which would mean he's an ice or water dragon, but he breathed fire and used an earth element attack. He might have used… no that can't be right, only Spyro can use dragon time…" To be honest I was quite proud of my son. It looked as though he was in his element, almost. Without warning Sparx flew out of the door.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted at him.

"To see this guy!" Sparx yelled back.

**Sparx POV…**

This can't be right. Not right at all. I shouldn't even bother looking, but I was anyway. I darted through the winding pathways of the swamp. Where was he? Where was…? There he is. Oh my god. He was fighting swamp trolls. Swamp trolls were massive moss covered creatures and the worst thing you'd find in the swamp. But against this guy… they didn't stand a chance. There were six swamp trolls and they died in like, ten seconds flat. Blue dude smashed his tail blade that looked like a bullhook into the stomach of one and it began to judder as electricity coursed through it. The blue guy grabbed the swamp troll, his paws glowed green like dad said and he _threw _him into the others. He slapped the pad of his paw into the ground and the trolls froze. The dragon jammed his claws into the ground and several spikes of rock erupted from the ground, impaling the trolls. I slowly floated towards the blue dragon.

"Hello." I said in fearful and tiny voice. The blue dude turned around.

"Huh? Bah!" He jumped back, clearly not expecting me. His expression turned from surprise to annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently. I was expecting the blue guy to be female because of his body being more slender than a male would be. But his voice was quite deep so I'll swallow that thought. "You better swallow that thought, I don't like being called a female." I gaped. Did he jut read my mind? "Yes I did, now what do you want?" Talk dammit.

"Who are you?" I finally managed. The dragon straightened up a bit.

"My name is Dusk the night drake, and before you ask, yes there is a difference between drakes and dragons." He sounded exasperated when he said the drake and dragon difference. He must have said it a lot. "Yes I did."

"Will you stop that?" Dusk chuckled.

"I can't, I've been put in a time crystal for Ancestors only know how long so I got to get my abilities up to speed." I crossed my arms.

"Well use your other abilities then and stop mind reading!" I turned away, Dusk strode beside me.

"Technically it's not mind reading it's possession. One of my elements is possession and I really got quite far with that. Even my dad was impressed and he's real strong!" My interest was piqued about this drake's family life.

"Who's your dad?" Dusk froze in horror.

**Dusk POV…**

Oh god! I went too far. I can't mention anything about my life yet. I'm such a fool.

"M-my dad is dead." I murmured. Well at least _that _part'strue. "So… what's your name then?" Inside I begged that he would drop the subject. He did.

"Name's Sparx, foster brother of the legendary Spyro the dragon." I froze once more. He knew Spyro, and that meant he had connections to him. I walked slowly forwards.

"You know… Spyro?" I asked hesitantly. It seemed too good to be true. Sparx turned to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh no… you're a fan, ain't ya? Always fans who go after Spyro and demand his autograph and—"

"He's my brother." I cut in abruptly. Sparx froze. He slowly turned to me, his eyes were saucer-like.

"What did you say?" He whispered. I fixed him with a defiant look.

"You heard me. He's my brother. Dad sent his egg forward in time to protect him from Malefor and sealed me in a hidden cave. He erased his memory of my location afterwards so I would be safe." I was _defiantly_ telling the truth there, to a certain extent. Malefor erased his memory so he wouldn't come back and kill me to get rid of any potential threats. Clever really.

"Well your dad was a smart drake then." Commented Sparx. I considered telling him about my dragon blood but decided against it. I'll tell Spyro first, he at least deserves to know his father. I winced as we came out of the shadows. "What's your problem?" Asked Sparx.

"I'm nocturnal. I hate the sun, I prefer starlight." I explained. Sparx just gave me an odd look and continued on. I took one longing glance at the shadows before catching up to Sparx. "Where is Spyro anyway?" I asked. Sparx went a bit stiff. "What is it?" I asked.

"He's in Warfang." Said Sparx. I blinked.

"Warfang? But that's just a small village. Why not High Peak, the Dragon Mountains?" I asked. Sparx looked at me with worry.

"Dusk, I get the feeling you've been trapped in that crystal for a _very _long time."

00000000

Five. Hundred. Years. I was gone for five hundred years. Most ages last around four millennia. It was the year 3489 when I left. Now it's year three. A new age has begun. No, this isn't right, why am I not five hundred years old then? But then I remembered that time crystals slow your aging down considerably. This can't be right.

"Are you sure it's a new age and your not making some sort of mistake." Sparx crossed his arms.

"Buddy, I was at the ceremony that declared that it was a new age along with Spyro's victory of the purple son-of-a-bitch Malefor. It was a week one." I winced at the insult to my dad. "You alright?" Asked Sparx. I hesitated before answering.

"Err, yeah, it's just that Malefor killed my dad in a battle." Sparx sighed.

"Malefor killed a lot of innocents Dusk." It's odd how my lies aren't so far from the truth. Malefor was killed by his inner darkness, at least that's how I see it. I yawned, nocturnal side taking over. "Hey it's morning for crying out loud!" Yelled Sparx into my ear frill. I swayed.

"Which is why I want to sleep." I declared before dropping.

**Sparx POV…**

Oh man, really? Now? I sighed and slapped my hand into my face. This is really not what I need. I stared at Dusk's sleeping body. Was he really Spyro's brother? His story made sense… almost. I sighed as I sat on the blue guy's head and waited patiently for my purple brother to visit the swamp. He was going to visit today and bring… gulp, _her_ with him. The very thought made me want to shiver. If Cynder came… maybe Dusk could protect me… no he'd be sleeping most of the time. Bollocks, I'm screwed.

**Indeed you are Sparx. So Spyro's coming for tea and he's bringing _Cynder _with him. A recipe for disaster my friends. Happy Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Again! Sorry this took so long. **

**And as for the guest review, what Eragon fanfics?**

Son of Darkness chapter 3: Birth of a Legend

**Sparx POV…**

Well after a certain amount of pulleys and a lot of heaving we finally got Dusk into a good place for him to sleep in, Spyro's place as a matter of fact. It was difficult to shove the drake onto the log that my brother used to sleep on. Despite Dusk's lithe form he was still too big for the log. It was nightfall and I watched from the small house in the trees as the stars shone down on the world. They were beautiful, I never appreciated that before.

"Like stars huh?" Dusk padded over to my side as the clouds covered the stars. I looked at the drake and snorted, "We get you to a decent bed and you decide to wake up _just_ after we put you in it." Dusk chuckled, "Yeah, I told you I'm nocturnal. Anyway, when's Spyro coming?" I shrugged. "Dunno, soon, tomorrow maybe. He'll probably come with Evil-Psycho-She-Dragon." Dusk arched an eye ridge at me. I sighed as I remembered that he's been gone for five hundred years, give or take. "There's this black dragoness called Cynder who was possessed by Malefor and as a result she was one of his generals." I could've sworn I saw a glint of recognition in Dusk's deep blue eyes, only to be replaced by sympathy.

"Oh, poor girl," I scoffed, earning a glare from Dusk. "Hey, don't judge her because she was possessed, do you think she had any choice? Do you ever stop and consider her feelings on the matter?" Dusk was practically yelling at me at the end of the sentence.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" I raised my hands in surrender. Dusk was still glaring at me for a while until his gaze softened when he turned his eyes on the stars which were now emerging.

"Here we go…" I looked at Dusk who spread his wings and stretched. Then the stars came out in all their glory. I flew back in shock as some scales on Dusk's body began to shine like the stars themselves. Light blue crescent symbols also appeared on both sides of his wing membranes. Dusk sighed and turned to me. "Happens every night, part of the reason why I'm nocturnal. I'm powerful at night; hence I call myself a night drake. So what's Spyro like?"

He's so enthusiastic to know about Spyro, a bit _too _enthusiastic.

"Well, he saved the world, twice if you count stopping Malefor coming back from convexity for a while."

"Urffh, maybe," Dusk sighed and looked up at the stars, his eyes twinkled slightly. After a moment of silence he said, "You know, it was a common belief among drakes that when someone you know dies, a family member or a close friend, they never truly leave you, they're up there, and here." He pointed at the stars, then at his chest. "When you think of death like that, you never feel lonely…" Dusk was talking to himself and I could have sworn I saw a glint of a tear in his eye. "Right I better try and get some sleep. I get the feeling I'll need to get over my nocturnal instincts." He turned around and paused, before firing an ice shard into some bushes. I stared in confusion, until a dead frogweed slumped out, most of its head has been sheared off by the ice shard. How many elements did that guy have?

"Fire, earth, ice, electricity, shadow, possession, poison and fear!" cried Dusk as he climbed onto his sleeping log.

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled at the drake. Prat. An icicle shot pass me and I flew off quickly.

**Dusk POV… **

I couldn't sleep at all tonight. Why did I have to say I would sleep, in the night, when I'm nocturnal? Hold on… my possession element kicked in and my spirit was off scot free. My body would get some rest while my spirit remained awake, perfect. I floated down the pathways of the swamp, going through walls for my own self amusement. This state was always fun to be in but it had a minor snag though; I couldn't go too far from my body or I'll be forced to go back in it. I glanced around the place trying to figure out what to do with myself. I attempted to pickup a small pebble only for my paw to go straight through it without effect. Being a ghost was always cool. The word 'ghost' brought back my encounter with my dad. I sighed ruefully, not for the first time wishing this never had to happen. I remembered some old friends from five hundred years ago. I wonder if they're still alive…

Ah well, dragon life expectancy and all that. I strode, or at least _tried _to, over the pathways, feeling the pressure on me increase. Think of it as attaching a bungee cord onto your back. No matter how hard your willpower is, _twang! _Back you go. This happened two hours later when I was exploring an interesting cave that looked like a snake's mouth. Its massive teeth were torn off by something long ago. I was just about to go in but my mana gave out, _Twang!_ I gasped awake, covered in sweat and feeling uncomfortable, but on the other paw…

I was _tired_. At _night_! I felt a small rush of excitement for a brief second before dropping to sleep.

When I awoke I was greeted by the warm tingle of sunlight, here we go. I groggily got up and went outside, baring myself to the sunlight. At first I felt nothing and began to hope.

Then I started feeling groggy. Cursing I clambered back into bed and went to sleep again. Bugger.

"Still tired, huh?" I looked up at Sparx who was flitting around my head.

"You don't say…" I grumbled in turn. Sparx chuckled and I waved a paw in an attempt to strike at him, but when I'm barely waving the chances of hitting a small fast moving target are quite small. Sparx swayed aside slightly and scoffed. "You didn't really expect to get over your instincts in one night?"

"It didn't hurt to try…" I grumbled. "Anyway, there's a big snake skull near here with broken fangs, what's with that?" Sparx sighed, "The thing that started Spyro's legend." I raised my head in interest. "Really?" Sparx groaned.

"Yes… Spyro and I were playing hide and seek and we came across some apes after going inside the snake skeleton."

"Apes huh? Yeah they're a nuisance." Sparx glared at me for interrupting him and I gave an apologetic glance. For the past six hours Sparx explained everything he and Spyro had done, his life as a 'dragonfly' to him sealing the world back together, he was slightly vague about the last part.

"Yeah, I wasn't with him then." I nodded in understanding; an insect like him wouldn't be able to stand the heat let alone the actual fire. Sparx continued, "Now the two are all gooey gooey. It makes me sick." I chuckled. I wasn't surprised. Whenever a boy and girl have an adventure they always seem to fall in love. Sparx glared at me and growled, "You think it's funny? Cynder can tease me when she wants and can get away with it all of the time!" I burst into laughter and pointed at the small dragonfly. He growled at me again and I let loose a mighty roar.

Sparx never spoke to me again for the rest of the day. I smiled at the peace I was granted. I tried to stay awake but at best I could manage being aware at the evenings where the sun was just hanging over the horizon. The first stars began to come out and I looked at one that shone brighter than others. It was slightly purple.

"Hey dad, how're you?" I said out loud. "I hope you're okay up there. It's difficult finding my brother but I will and I'll get the darkness out of him. I'll succeed with him where I failed with you." I looked down and a tear formed in my eye. "It's your birthday, isn't it? Close at least, happy birthday dad." I knelt in silent prayer to the greatest and most misunderstood dragon of all time. As the sun sunk under the horizon I got up. I don't have to deal with my instincts yet, I can have a small adventure. I stalked past the dragonfly homes and went on the road.

The main problems I had to deal with were frogweeds and the occasional swamp troll. I didn't have to do a lot of fighting really, like actual plants these things prefer to come out during the day. I called to my shadow powers and covered my scales in a black misty substance. The Aura of Darkness I liked to call this ability. This little ability is pretty straightforward; I cover myself in shadow which cloaks my presence in a dark place, so a perfect thing to do during the night. As I neared the snake skull I stopped the flow of power to my shadow element. I went inside.

Almost instantly I could feel the memory in this place. This is where a legend was born; Spyro the Purple Dragon.

Powerful.

Just.

Cursed. I sighed. If I find him, I need to gain his trust in order to take the darkness out and destroy it. It wasn't a simple matter, not in any way. I needed to go inside the deepest recesses of Spyro's soul where the darkness resides and drag it out. The darkness will fight back of course, it will try and corrupt Spyro and possibly me. I'm a bit more concerned about Spyro on that front than me, though he may be part drake he's mostly like our father so his soul is more susceptible. I'm fairly surprised he hasn't succumbed completely yet. I wonder how he does it…

I paused. Something didn't feel right; I could've sworn I saw—

My thoughts and plans were interrupted by a trilling, nasal voice that came from behind me, "Well hello there, what's another dragon doing here?" I bit my lip. Calm down, calm down. I didn't understand why I was so temperamental about being called a dragon. I turned around and glared at a small red dragoness. I was fairly surprised by her presence, here of all places. I had expected a dragonfly. The dragoness was fairly small, a head shorter than me with bright blue eyes. Her tail blade was a small flab of skin that resembled fire. She had several horns arranged in pairs running from the back of her head to halfway down her back. I assumed few would be foolish to attack her from the rear. Her underbelly and wing membranes were gold in colour and she possessed a voluptuous figure. Judging by her posture I'm guessing she wasn't scared to flaunt it. She raised an eye ridge.

"Excuse me, why are you here?" I sat down on my haunches with a frown. "I could say the same for you, I wasn't aware there were dragons about." I put a little bit of emphasis on the word 'dragons'. I want to let her down slowly about what I am. She must've met a drake before, right?

"My name's Inferna. Nice to meet you." I smiled, she seemed nice. But then again she seemed quite the flirt so I better be a bit cautious. I extended my paw.

"Name's Dusk." Inferna took my paw and shook it. "I ask again Inferna. What are you doing here?" Inferna blushed and gave a girlish giggle. I think she's here for…

"Spyro's coming here I heard so I came here to ask him to marry me." I paused, a slightly annoyed anger rose in my breast. I had a feeling she wanted Spyro just not on _that _magnitude. I looked around the cave and turned away from Inferna, I had this odd sense of foreboding again. I have quite the fine sense for danger. "Is it me, or is this a bit _too _quiet?" Inferna walked up beside me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, loud to make me hiss at her in warning. "Sorry. What do you mean?" she asked again in a quieter voice. I closed my eyes and allowed my possession element to kick in. My spirit flew out of my body and scouted the area. I rounded a corner.

And straight into a group of apes. I muffled a scream, forgetting that the apes can't see me. I surged back into my body, the sudden confinement gave me quite a shock. This can be quite dangerous for me, if I flow back into my body with strong emotions the sudden jolt can give me a heart attack, I learned that lesson the hard way. I steadied my breathing and held a single claw to my lips. "There are apes around the corner. Back out quietly." Inferna stupidly did the wrong thing.

"Apes, here? Don't be ridiculous!" as if on cue the damn primates ran out of cover.

"Get them!" screamed a large ape at the back. I grabbed Inferna by the tail and pulled her away to her surprise. But it was too late, the apes were on our tails. I snarled and placed a protesting Inferna on a nearby ledge.

"Stay here and keep out of trouble. I'll be back in a moment." I hissed at her and she complied by hiding behind a nearby rock. I leapt off the ledge and covered my paws in earth magic. The resulting crash sent several apes flying. I glared at the massive ape that brandished a massive cleaver. "Five hundred years…" I growled. "Five hundred years and nothing has changed!"

I charged at the apes with a roar that sounded from the very depths of hell.

**Uh oh. Dusk is **_**not **_**amused. But then again, he thought after five hundred years not to mention his father's death it would all be over. Evidently not to him.**


End file.
